Brothers of Kovnia
by guardsman houlston
Summary: in the 41st millenium there is only war. the men of the Kovnian 7th hussars are put to the test. part one of a trilogy.
1. under seige

**Brothers of Kovnia**

Sergeant Hake of the Kovnian 7th hussars slumped further into his corner, his greatcoat weighed heavy on his shoulders, his re-breather hung round his neck, it seemed strange to him that they should wear them in a clean atmosphere, but his peak cap was in perfect condition, they had been holed up in the remains of this hab for five days, food was scarce and the attacks frequent. They had been part of a combined push into the city with the Tanhelian 211th until they where air lifted out for duties elsewhere. But years of experience had left its mark on Hake, while the others looked to a relief force he took time to appraise the situation, he laid his kit out and began to take stock, his dusty copy of the imperial infantry mans uplifting primer given to every solider at the regiments founding, was in a state that could warrant his execution but out here, non of that mattered.

Having checked and double checked he was confident that all his equipment was present and moved on to weapons maintenance. His chain sword lent against the wall, its thick metal bulk crisp with dry blood, this was no elegant blade, it was a mechanised battering ram. Lying beside it was his lasrifle. He had unscrewed the barrel and removed the stock and used it as a pistol, by sacrificing accuracy it was fully automatic and twice as powerful as a normal issue las pistol. His tired eyes gazed over the remnants of his squad, 2nd squad 5th platoon 1st company 7th Kovnian hussars. Was he really the only one who considered that a bit long winded? No matter. Of the ten men he set of with nearly a month ago only seven remained, trooper Lysander fell on the first day due to a stray krak grenade, troopers Davis and Olding fell in a close engagement clearing out a bunker. He saw them fall and thanked the Emperor for the extra setting on Kovnian re-breathers, at the touch of a button a Kovnian trooper could fill his senses with morphine and lose all sense of pain.Those that remained where tired but not broken.

Trooper Hains and his brother 'titan' as the men knew him to save confusion, where practicing speed deployment of there heavy bolter, over and over, each time faster than the next, as he watched Hake wondered how the nickname titan came into being, although he had a feeling it may be to do with his large build!. His eyes then passed to trooper Hinks, he sat slumped on the ground in a pool of his own blood, he was certainly dead and they all new it. The men needed some sport. "hey , Hudson." The sergeant was getting tried of everyone's name beginning with 'H'. "Sarge?" called back the rodent like man in the opposite corner. "Still got your scope?" the trooper smiled at such a question. "Damn right!" a smile broke the troopers face as realisation dawned. "Well maybe its time to use it!" he moved over to the dead form of trooper Hinks and propped him up against the window and pulled in the sand bags. "Come on Hinks, look alive!" mild laughter briefly filled the room suddenly there was a loud crack and Hinks's insides became his outsides. That was all Hudson needed, he saw the mussel flash and fired one precision round, and the enemy sniper collapsed and fell from his vantage point with a satisfying thud. Cheers erupted throughout the room but Hake was already replacing the sand bags.

Over the next few hours the troops continued to pass the time in suitably inventive ways. Hains and his brother where playing cards with a deck with rather inappropriate pictures, apparently he had met a Cadian on his last planet leave and acquired them. Trooper Marvin or 'Mad Marvin' was tinkering with the promethium canisters on his flamer, probably not the cleverest thing to do but know one questioned Mad, but by the Emperor he could fight! Finally there was the comms officer, trooper Dawson, he was the closest thing to a second commander in this damn squad, before long he'd have his own squad of misfits.

Lieutenant Gaynor of the Kovnian 209th pathfinders and his platoon pushed down the ava imperator, the main highway through the hive, they where a day in front of the main force and where cautious for signs of the enemy. Since the Tanhelian 211th lifted out the 7th hussars have been severely compromised, it was there jobs to fill the gaps. His auspex officer was twenty feet in front scanning the high way; it was strange that for days they had seen no action, "sir I've got a signal!" the lieutenant sprung into action signalling a flanking manoeuvre, all his men began to hug the ground and advance slowly, "sir, there friendly's" a smile broke the comms officers face as he desperately began scouring the frequency's, "Emperors oath, I've got them".

Trooper Hains and his robust brother could now strip, rebuild, deploy, load and fire the heavy bolter in under thirty seconds! It was truly astounding to behold, although he thought maybe they where some cutting corners. Without warning the comms channel burst into life, "_this is the comms officer of the Kovnian 209th pathfinders, we have your location, sit tight we shall be there presently, the Emperor protects, out. _" finally they where going to get relieved, joy rippled through the building, trooper Marvin had pulled his fiddle from his pack and started a little ditty, the men where on there feet dancing, but not the sergeant, oh no, off all the people in the room he was the only one who knew what would happen next.

The auspex's screen began to flood with signals. "Lieutenant, the enemy are on the move," the auspex officer desperately studied the screen, "there gong to reach our friends before us." The lieutenants mind began to race "how many?" he signalled the run for his platoon and they set off. "about one hundred and a sentinel" Gaynor cringed at the news, he only had fifty lightly armed men. There was only one solution, "give me the comm. channel!" today would be a bloody one, but then again so where they all.

Just as before the comms channel erupted with activity, through the distortion they could just make out a voice. "_this is lieutenant Gaynor, presently half a mile away,_" a hush descended and the fiddle fell silent, "_but before we get there one hundred rebels and a sentinel will_" Hake smiled, he could see this coming, the enemy had been to silent for anyone liking, he could see the dust floating off the speaker on there ancient comm. set, "_your orders are to fan out into the road and hold them up!_" the smile quickly left Hakes lips. This was a suicide job and everyone knew it, it was written plainly on their haggard faces. To be taken from your home to some shitty humid planet in the segmentum pacificus, dumped in a rebellious hive to die where and when your told, and why? To silence a minor rebellion, he didn't even understand the politics, but what he did understand was that the lieutenant was hanging them out to dry. But after everything that's happened, there's know way that was going to happen. "_May the Emperor preserve you, Gaynor out!_" Hake hurriedly scanned the street "shouldn't we get out there sir" asked Marvin. "You can shove that comment right back where it came from trooper!" nervous laughter answered the sergeants outburst. "I'm not getting us all killed for some wet lieutenant! Who can't even find own arse without a map!" once again his motivational approach was greeted by laughter. "no, here's what we'll do." He paused to gain the full effect, "Hains, titan I want you in that building there," he gestured to a ruined hab across the street, "focus on the infantry!" the two men nodded and sprinted across the road with their heavy bolter. "Hudson, I want you on top, focus on the officers!" Hudson nodded and began to sprint up the stairs. "What about us sir?" asked Marvin who thumbed his flamer anxiously. Too anxiously for the sergeants liking! "I want you on the door Marvin, and I want you in the window." He inclined his ad towards Dawson who instantly took up position. "Sir," the sergeant smiled before answering. "yes Dawson" Hake loved his seconds curiosity, it would make him a great sergeant. "just a couple of things sir, well three actually, firstly aren't we disobeying a direct order, secondly what about the sentinel and why are you lighting a fire?" the confusion in Dawson's voice was laughable, and sergeant Hake took full advantage. "well in order, number one, yes, number two, let me give you a lesson in las technology!" Dawson looked quizzical. "what about number three?" Hake retrieved his battered copy of the imperial infantry mans uplifting primer and smiled.

Hudson slithered to the edge of the roof and began turning his focus calibrator; he could see dust rising in the wake of the enemy. He screwed on his long las barrel with flash suppressor. Confident that all was well he inserted the magazine, and began the litany of accuracy; _grant me the sight of the eagle, the calm of the breeze, the patience of a saint and the skill to smite the foe from afar. _On the other side of the highway titan was loading rounds into his brother's heavy bolter, from where they where they could rake the entire highway with fire. They to could see the dust approaching.

Hake drew him self up to full height so everyone could appreciate his solid build, "page twenty part (a), and I quote, a laser power pack will last for many shots and can be recharged from a standard power source, exposing the thermal cells to light or heat will also, over time, charge up the pack. Placing the pack in an open fire will also have an effect" he slapped the book shut and threw his las cell in the fire. "But that cell's already charged!" then he realised. "ah I think you've got it trooper!" laughed Hake "I'm going to overcharge the pack" suddenly there was a crack, "get to your positions, its begun!" in the fire the las cell began to hum like a boiling kettle.

The traitor officer slumped onto his knees with a hole in his neck, crimson spray coating the man behind him who quickly became the snipers next prey. With a roar they rippled forward, screaming blasphemy they broke into a run and at about two hundred yards the voice of the Emperor rang out. Hains's heavy bolter spoke divine retribution as the high explosive rounds began to cut down the first wave of this rolling mass of scum. One traitors torso exploded and scattered his limbs across the highway, the surface began to slick under the traitors feet but they came on like mad dogs. Then the sentinel made its self known, swivelling its lascannon from right to left if fired at Hains, the front of their building was completely destroyed and they where forced back.

Gaynor could here the sound of fighting just up ahead; he prayed that they would be there on time. "Dig deep men, push!" he could only hope.

From his vantage point Hudson could watch the flow of the battle, it was a snipers heaven, the enemy had become so compact in an attempt to overrun the positions that he didn't even have to aim.

The hum of the las cell had reached a crescendo and was screaming with the power it desperately tried to contain. Hake ran over and pulled the cell out, the heat searing his flesh. He quickly clipped it into his 'las pistol' striding to the window, disregarding the whip of las fire that assailed it, he lent out, aimed and fired. The recoil was shocking and drove the pistol out of his hands; the bolt of pure white that came out went straight through the armour of the sentinel slaying the pilot instantaneously, the sentinel's petrol went up causing it to fireball and collapse into the street crushing two unsuspecting rebels.

Titan regained his conscience it time two men come at him with bayonets, he drew his hunting knife, twenty inches long with a serrated edge and blackened steel. One step to the left one quick swipe and the first man fell. The second came on with renewed ferocity; titan rolled forward and severed the traitors' tendons right behind the knee cap. Gaynor turned the corner and was instantly set upon by a rebel, the sergeant had failed to hold up the enemy and instead cowered inside, to his left and right Gaynors men where dying, by las and by bayonet, the lieutenant parried the blow an put his las pistol in his adversary's gut and fired. "las guns to full auto!" the noise of his platoons weapons charging was immensely satisfying, but not nearly as much as when they fired! The noise was deafening and he wouldn't have it any other way, one step at a time the platoon advanced down the highway cutting down all comers in a wall of solid las.

The tide shifted and the traitors sensing defeat tried to rush sergeant Hakes position. The doors swung open violently, only to be filled with fire from Marvin's flamer, the stench of burning flesh filled the room as more traitors flung themselves into the flames. Hake cycled up his chain sword as one enemy forced his way through the window. Hake slammed his sword into his enemy's shoulder, the glinting teeth pulling him bodily into the floor. Suddenly the flamer stopped and the enemy rushed in.

Hains had now also regained his consciousness and was desperately firing the heavy bolter at point blank. This battle was now won of the one hundred that started only four remained, and they where locked in a room with the sergeant. From down the street Gaynor could hear the sergeants' chain sword, even above the screams of the wounded and dieing it was clear.

The final traitor slumped to the ground, a las round had passed through his side. Hake turned off his chain sword and walked out into the suns ruddy glow, this was the first time in five days. "Everyone present for role!" shouted Hake and surely enough every man in his unit was present. He looked at the line and smiled, they where free. Dawson nodded to Hake who turned round to face Lieutenant Gaynor, a very angry lieutenant Gaynor "you coward!" shouted Gaynor his face red, "I should execute you right here!" shock rippled through the men of Hakes unit, from their position behind their sergeant all they saw was him loosen his great coat. "Well I'm truly sorry" blurted Gaynor with the look of someone who had just made a career ending cock-up!

"no need" smiled Hake who returned to his men.

Dawson stood aghast, how could he have got out of that, more importantly why did the lieutenant apologise? "sir, how did you get out of that?" he asked, finally giving into curiosity. "its not who you are its who you know." Smiled Hake. "that makes absolutely no sense!" Dawson had had enough riddles for one day but the sergeant is a completely different story. "You never said it had to!" there was an increase in activity as Gaynor set out pickets and addressed his men. "Sir there's something on the comm. channel" "_this is Colonel Evans of the 1st company 7th Kovnian hussars to the 2nd squad 5th platoon. Tomorrow at dawn you are to take bunker 147/4d and clear the way for Lieutenant Knight's platoon. Then a chimera will pick you up and you will be attached to his platoon. May the Emperor guide you. Colonel out"_ "ok lads, get some sleep, we rouse at five." Hakes man started to make sleep arrangements when Gaynor came over "which one is bunker 147/4d" Hake looked at his map and pointed to a dominant structure in the distance. "its that big bastard."


	2. battle for the basilica

The night passed with little to no activity, the men where tired, and rightly so. But anyone awake would have noticed sergeant Hakes absence. "Right then get up you idle buggers!" whispered Hake in the most parade ground whisper possible. "lets ship out" under the dark of night the remnants of 2nd squad dragged their tired bodies to the objective. This planets twin moons usually provided excellent light during the night, but tonight was the beginning of the big push, so the imperial navy did their very best to block as much light as they can. Just up the road was the objective, bunker 147/4d. "right lads, about two hours ago I was here. And I've sorted an entrance." He looked over his men. They where prepared, mean and ready to go, "everyone consult their imperial infantry mans uplifting primer!" the men looked knowingly at one another. He didn't mean the real imperial infantry mans uplifting primer, he meant his 'modified' version.

In his version it says, blow a hole in the wall, run in shooting, kicking, screaming and pissing in every direction until the room is clear or you die. And that's exactly what the where going to do. Hake pulled a trigger out of his pocket, with a suitably red button to satisfy his eccentricity, slowly he pushed the button and all hell broke loose. A massive explosion illuminated the street and a massive hole was blown in the side of the bunker. Now running full tilt the men of 2nd squad stormed the breach. "Grenade!" called Dawson as he threw in a frag grenade, the blast rocked the floor as Titan and Hains set up the heavy bolter and began to clear out the next room on the left. To the right Hake shouldered the thin wall and barrelled into an enemy solider sending them both sprawling, regaining his feet first Hake thrust down with his chain sword spraying his great coat with blood. At that moment Marvin ran past and ignited his flamer, hosing the room with super heated promethium. The attack lasted a further twenty minuets until all the rooms where clear. No one died in the attack but Marvin had to be evacuated to a nearby medical facility, when his flamer erupted in his own hands.

Within an hour of clearing the bunker lieutenant Knight's platoon rode past in their chimeras, cheering and waving their great coats blowing in the breeze, Hake envied them, it hade been a week since 2nd squad had seen their chimera. One of the most trusted tanks in the imperium, a real multi purpose machine and the reason he joined the hussars. As his planets mechanised regiment he was certain of being in one, and he loved it. Literally moments later a lone chimera pulled up and lowered its rear hatch, "good to see you again sergeant!" called the driver from his hatch. "Come on lads, mount up! We've some catching up to do!" a cheer erupted from the four men left under his command. They pilled in the back and found space on the benched seating. The interior began to flash as the access ramps light began to flash and the door closed. Inside they barely felt the movement as the chimera set of and gradually increased its speed up to about eighty miles an hour. Hake loved his driver, the guy was young and by the Emperor could he drive! He could do things with that tank that made your eyes water, Hake linked himself up to the interior command display. Countless mini-screens that showed the interior of every chimera in the company, pressing some buttons Hake set it to platoon level and then focused on Knights chimera.

Transmission 284+737

"Lieutenant Knight, this is sergeant hake of second squad, name a destination"

"_Hake? Any relation?"_

"His first born"

"_Glad to have you on board. We're heading for saint Josephine's basilica, intel suggests the rebels are massing there. _"

"Confirmed, Hake out"

Hake took himself off the comm. channel but continued to examine the screens, suddenly chimera ones interior rocked violently and the men inside where thrown against the walls, chimera threes insides filled with flames, all the chimeras rocked to a stand still. Shocked men where pouring of each screen as two more went offline. "Driver! Speed up, we need to get there!" the driver scowled and shouted back "where's there?" Hake turned his attention back to the scanners desperately trying to gat a fix on there location. "about five hundred yards short of the basilica" linking up to the satellite he could see the remainder of the platoon desperately trying to reach safety, who ever supplied the intel was certainly not playing by the rules. Hake was forced to grab the console as the chimera reached full speed.

From his position in the driver's seat Vaughn was pushing the chimera to well beyond sensible limits, he could fell the bolts loosening along the outside, but se would hold. To look at a chimera and see its armoured transport section, forward turret and hull mounted heavy bolter, you would not think it capable of the speeds that Vaughn could squeeze out of it. The chimera maxed out and swerved violently to avoid a chunk of collapsed building, all around there was fighting, guard and traitors, throughout the whole city, as they thundered towards an intersection two traitors with missile launchers ran out to fire, the chimera cut across the road and through the front of a building, speeding down the line of housing, wall after wall smashing before the armoured might of a holy chimera.

Las fire whipped the buildings façade, 3rd squad, 2nd platoon had been pinned down and engaged in this tit for tat gun battle for over an hour. The enemy where of comparative numbers and in a building on the opposite side of the street. All of their experience, on all those battle fields did not prepare them for what happened next. Suddenly there was a loud crash and the buildings opposite began to collapse, they heard the roar of the engine and looked up, just in time to see half the enemy go under the tracks of a chimera! It was truly amazing; the tank had just burst through the wall and crushed them.

The interior of the chimera rocked with increasing ferocity. Everyone was hanging desperately hanging on to anything solid! There was a sharp movement as the chimera rounded the corner towards its destination; already it was swerving in and out of wounded men trying to escape the gauntlet. "Right men! Prepare to disembark" everyone stood and braced them selves as the ramp lowered and the true scale of the carnage became clear. Nearly half of the platoon lay dead, as the ramp reached open position the enemy fire started. Titan took two shots to the hip and dropped to the ground and rolled off the back. "Halt" the chimera rocked to a standstill and the men of 2nd squad charged into the light to save there own. The sky was grey with the dust, they where inside some sort of courtyard, there where shattered buildings on three sides and the basilica behind them. Enemy fire was coming from all around except from the basilica. Running Hake got down behind the flaming wreck of chimera three, smoke billowed from its top hatch and flames engulfed its interior. Titan was just ten yards away. Screaming Hains ran out to pull his brother to safety. "cover him" shouted Hake but it as too late. One round passed through his comrade destroying his left kidney.

Pain, that was all Hains new now, he could feel his ruptured organs and craved for sweet release. In sheer agony he pulled his hand to his re-breather and pushed the button, the last thing he saw was sergeant Hake grabbing his arms and dragging him. Tears ran down Hakes mouth piece of his Re-breather, his men, his brothers men he had fought and bled with, drooping like flies. Everything seemed to slow down and blur, all around there was fire and confusion, everywhere men where dying. Chimera five flipped into the air in a fireball, the enemy missile launchers seeing to that. Hake and his remaining men dragged Titan and Hains into the back of Vaughn's chimera. "get them out of here!" without even replying the chimera took of to run the gauntlet to a medical facility "everyone into the basilica!" Screamed Hake at full parade ground volume. Men ran, crawled and where dragged into the basilica, more fell under the devastating crossfire.

Slamming the ancient doors shut Hake was able to take in the grandeur of the building. The roof seemed to fade from vision it was so tall, every surface was solid marble with gold inlay. And in the very centre was the statue of Saint Josephine, one arm extended towards the door the other clutching a marble boltgun. Noise began to emanate throughout the hall. Everywhere was blood and the groans of wounded men. At the back below the statue three men where arguing.

"I am the most senior here I shall take command" shouted the one pushing his podgy finger in the others faces. "well I commanded the lieutenants own unit. I must have command!" shouted another, his face red. By now it was apparent to Hake that Knight was dead and these sergeants where arguing over who should have command. "I think we should put a hole in the back of the basilica and escape!" added the third, he had obviously suffered as hake had, to watch your men die, it breaks he hardest of hearts. But nothing would bend Hake from his duty; marching up to them Hake straightened his peaked cap. "I believe that I shall be taking command." They all stopped and took in his appearance. "By what authority!" shouted the slightly plump one, who obviously saw this as a career advancement opportunity. Hake reached inside his greatcoat and pulled out a scroll with a seal on it, slowly forcing the seal with his thumb he coughed and then read. "Buy the power vested in my family by the immortal Emperor I Augustus Hake son of high lord inquisitor Hake do here by assume command of this platoon."

The largest of the assembled sergeants grabbed the scroll to examine its authenticity, "by the Emperor! He is." Almost as one they bowed to him. "get up." He was forced to bodily drag the one up. "No one must know about this." He looked each one it the eye until he was sure they under stood. "Turn over the pews. I want firing lines every twenty yards. Leave an ally for retreat. Mass the wounded by the statue and arm them!" the sergeants saluted and set off except one "my names sergeant Connery, it's a pleasure to meet you sir!" then he like the others set about his duties.

Hake met up with the remainder of 2nd squad by the entrance, "I know where all feeling the pinch," he felt uneasy but continued "we have lost many brothers but we have to go on" he put his hands on their shoulders. "Now, I want all you grenades attached to trip wire and covering this doorway."

Hours past and the light became dark. From all over the city they could hear shelling and scattered combat. Reports where flooding the comms of skirmishes won and lost, the army had lost all coherency. But just out side the enemy where massing, that had been there plan, drive the Kovnians in doors and overwhelm them. But preparations can work two ways. Inside Hake had organised the defenders and the stage was set.

"Sir" whispered Dawson, "earlier I couldn't help overhearing the whole inquisitor thing" Hake looked into his eyes and knew there was no stopping his curiosity, "well if you're his first born, why aren't you an inquisitor to?" finished Dawson. "it happened just after the quniox incursion" Hake thumbed his greatcoat "a man in my stormtrooper division came from the planet fulvar. At the time his planet was attacked and destroyed by orks. He knew he wouldn't have changed anything but he still felt the pain," "his planet was dead and he wasn't there to help. It drove him mad." Hake sighed "my farther executed him for cowardice," slowly he took his peaked cap off and ran his hand through his matted black hair, "so I joined the hussars so that if ever Kovnia was attacked I would be there." They both contemplated this thought until Dawson spoke up "well, why aren't you an officer?" Hake smiled and pulled out his macharian cross, one of many medals under his greatcoat, it's awarded to officers who have shown high levels of tactical aptitude. "My farther disowned me and stopped me getting a commission, so I lied and got in as a trooper." Taking a large gulp from his canteen Hake faced towards the door. Silence was all that passed between the two friends, or anyone else from then on, until.

An explosion ripped the door off its hinges and the enemy was in. Hake stood in full view and raised his Chain sword. "volley fire, front rank, fire," a wall of shots hit the wall of enemy flesh, the fell instantly, blood slicking the marble, the enemy began to trip over each other "second rank, fire!" again a wave of death struck the oncoming forces, one enemy was struck in the neck and collapsed onto the trip wire, the explosions from the grenades filled the doorway with shrapnel, the bodies where now two deep but still the enemy came on, "third rank, fire!" this time the effect was limited as the traitors where now using their dead as shields. "fire at will, full auto" the walls where now filled with the sound of fully automatic fire, men everywhere on both sides where dying, the man next to hake took a shot to the face and died instantly. Despite the large amounts of fire the enemy kept pushing forward. Hake could tell that the enemies moral was low and now was time for the metal to meet the meat. "Bayonets! Lets ave em lads!" a cheer erupted as the 7th hussars charged to death, glory and the chaos of close quarter combat.

Dawson dived over the barricade and swung his las gun wildly cutting down a swathe of Traitors. But there was always more, one man knocked Dawson to the ground, he was filled with las from point blank for his troubles.

Hake dodged left and right, each swipe removing a limb or head, he looked around, the only person as far in as him was Connery, they fought there way towards each other and stood back to back, every swipe a kill, every kill a mere drop in the ocean.

Hudson sat at the back of the hall calmly picking off enemy sergeants and leaders, every shot a hit and every hit a kill, he slowly sighted up for his next target and thought, let's do something a bit different.

Suddenly a Huge man in carapace armour charged into Hake and Connery, Connery was knocked out cold, Hake rounded the blow and brought his chain sword into the mans back, as the teeth dug in the man spun round, grabbing Hake by the neck. He lifted the sergeant above his head as if he where but a boy. Desperately trying to breath Hake dropped his sword, staring defiantly into his enemy's eyes. Then a crack resounded and one well placed round passed through the traitor's wrist. Hake was dropped instantly as the man grabbed his wrist in agony. Hake gaining his breath drew his combat knife and thrust it under the mans ribs. The traitor's eyes widened with surprise as his world went white. His lifeless body collapsed onto Hake and that was it. Seeing there leader dead the traitors broke and ran.

Half an hour later lieutenant Maxwell arrived with his platoon. "Quite a mess you've got here acting lieutenant!" said Maxwell addressing Hake as an equal. "not anymore," replied Hake "I'm handing command over to you. I have only two requests." The lieutenant considered this "proceed." Hake smiled and then continued. "The remainder of the 2nd and sergeant Connery's squad are to return to base, but Vaughn a few volunteers and me are going there." Hake pointed to a place on the map marked as the governor's palace. "If you kill the head, the body dies." Maxwell spent a moment taking every thing in before deciding. "No, if you're going for the governors' palace you need to be prepared. Your all going back to base. And that's final."

It was a long and quiet ride out of the hive, it was the first time in camp for over a month, and where regiments of clean ordered guardsmen once prepared for the advance there was now only the wounded and dead. The camps great barbed wire perimeter looked so out of place on the grassy field in which it stood. It seemed like years since the hussars where here. But he wasn't here to reminisce, he was here to see the top brass.


	3. charge of the 5th grenadiers

Hakes spirits where low, the last few days activities had awoken in him a deep hatred of the foolishness of war. It had been a week since he was evacuated back to base, but this had been no relax, he went to see Marvin, Hains and Titan in the medical tent and what he saw sickened him to the core. Marvin was covered from head to toe with third degree burns, the stench of burning flesh still hung around his broken form. Titan sat beside his brother's bed in a wheel chair, his brother, though still alive was missing one arm and both legs. Tears had filled Hakes eyes to see his glorious brothers of Kovnia broken, deformed. The thing that made his tears all the more bitter was discovering the reason for this stupid futile war. The planets pontiff had declared that his annual tithe to the Imperium would be paid in men instead of ships. And that was it, that was the reason why Hake and over forty eight thousand of his Kovnian brothers where dragged half way across the Imperium to die.

Standing stock still Hake glared at the hive with a cold malice. Behind him the 3rd company of the 5th Kovnian grenadiers began to suit up, their carapace armour had been greyed to provide camouflage. Their commanding officer colonel Lawrence had volunteered for the honour of taking the Governors palace. It would take many days and casualties to secure the palace due to its enormous size. The plan was that the 5th grenadiers would take and secure the space port on that level and then the 7th hussars would redeploy from space into the port to secure the level. All that meant to Hake was a few days playing cards and drinking port with the naval officers before been chucked back into the grinder. But before they could chuck him in they had to chuck in all these young men. It made him sick, but it was the life and as always he would fight for his brothers and the glory of Kovnia.

Trooper Harris of the 5th grenadiers double checked his pristine hellgun, he had cleaned and tested it repeatedly, quickly checking through his kit he checked and checked again before packing up and filling into the assembled ranks. Fussing he adjusted parts of his carapace armour, it was essentially full body armour made from a metal alloy, the alloy was cut into sections and attached to a full body flack suit, this not only provided excellent protection but also retained movement. All three hundred men of the 5th grenadiers where ready to go, assembled, massed and ready to move out. All that remained was their colonel's speech. "I look around me, and what I see is our brave Kovnian brothers, dying, mutilated. But we can end that! If we can take the palace it will effectively end the war. Time is of the essence, everyday is another thousand dead" he eyed his men and felt his heart swell, a company of hero's. "lets get em!" a cheer erupted and squad after squad ran to their Valkire attack craft, Harris was one of the first to set off and quickly strapped himself into the interior of their plane, alarmed at how much it rocked as the men got on. Slowly at first, Hakes ears filled with the sound of thirty Valkires warming up, he could feel the ground shake beneath him. Staring at the hive he prayed that they would be enough. The shaking inside became even more erratic as the carriers powerful engines ignited and they where lifted off the ground, in a horrible jerking movement the companies Valkires maxed out, blasting towards the hive in a loose column at five hundred miles per hour. Harris could tell, this would be one hell of a ride.

Hake watched as the brave boys of the 5th grenadiers sped off towards death and mutilation. It was a loathsome mood that beset his mind but one he had to clear. In the days prior to this dark one he had been officially commissioned lieutenant Hake, something to do with the action inside the Basilica. His men would be the remnants of lieutenant Knight's platoon, all men who had bled at the basilica, and a bunch of wet re-enforcements. He had lots of work to do to prepare them; he had a special badge commissioned for the helmet of everyman who fought at the basilica. Rather than mixing all the men up he formed two veteran units from the remnants, with a further three units of fresh troops. Connery and Dawson commanded the veteran units, with Drake, Brian and Davies commanding the fresh troops. Hake had offered a squad to Hudson who politely declined; he wanted to become an official sniper. Vaughn was allowed to pick the chimera drivers and gunners himself, and by the looks of what he got they'll be the fastest mechanised platoon in the sector! Slowly sighing he set off towards his waiting transport.

Harris looked over the men in his transport, out of the nine other men three had bionic parts, six had medals and a couple had more than one. Of every man in the transport he was the only one without a single campaign badge. He felt quite inadequate; he had only got this position because his dad was a commissar! Suddenly the already violent shaking became much worse. The enemy's AA turrets had opened fire, two Valkires dropped from the sky and plummeted to the ground below. The Valkire to Harris's left took a direct hit to the nose and burst into flames, over seventy years of experience and service where destroyed in that one shot.

Hake marched up the ramp to the officers' mess. This new planet to space transport felt very uneasy to him, it was all so clean. It was a wonder it even worked! When he finally found it the officers mess was all but empty, two naval ensigns sat in the corner furtively playing cards. "All right" called Hake in an attempt to be friendly, knowing that the journey would be a couple of hours. The two men stood up and walked over the him. "Whose side are you on solider" the first man enquired. Hake seemed entirely puzzled by this remark. He was wearing full dress uniform and was on an imperial space vessel. Unless… but it was too late, the first man struck Hake across the head knocking him out cold.

The AA fire began to increase in intensity, they had already lost almost a third of their transports. The craft suddenly rocked erratically to the left, a stray AA round had destroyed the left side engine and they where rapidly losing altitude. "buckle up ladies, its crash landing time!" shouted the pilot as he struggled to control his aircraft. From this position Harris could truly appreciate the size of the uppermost level of the hive. It flattened out like a plateau some fifty miles across, with massive gardens and open grassland, it was like being out in the planes again, there was easily twenty square miles of grass and woodland, with the palace in the middle and the space station to the North West. But all he could focus on now was the grassy garden that rushed up to meet him.

Colonel Lawrence watched as another Valkire ditched into the ground. "land and disembark!" he bellowed over the comm. channel. It was too costly to continue in this AA fire. Everywhere men where diving from the now hovering vehicles, sergeants marched along the lines making sure people kept their heads down. The colonel scanned his men, of the three hundred that began this mission he had only one hundred and sixty left, and they hadn't even fired a shot. Suddenly huge divots of earth where blown into the air along with varying chunks of men. The palace guard had rolled out their Leman Russ battle tanks and where slaughtering the beleaguered grenadiers. "Lawrence to all sergeants, guerrilla tactics! Split up, we will rendezvous in two days." As one the men broke off and scattered from the oncoming enemy armour.

When he regained his conscience Hake realised the worst. Their where saboteurs on board! Quickly getting up he ran back through the maze of corridors informing all he could. Panic gripped the ship as people every where searched for the saboteurs. Think Hake think, suddenly it dawned on him. Engine room! Running as fast as his fatigued body would take him Hake headed for the ships engine room.

Smoke filling his nose and eyes Harris scrambled from the wreckage, a few of the other survivors formed a perimeter and where already facing resistance, scattered las fire coated their position, Harris took a hit to the leg but his armour protected him. Sergeant Castor stood up and shouted "advance!" slowly, one step at a time the survivors advanced into nearby trees where the fire was coming from, the enemy fire intensified but well placed hellgun volleys began to take their toll as the grenadiers entered the trees. Suddenly they where charged by a group of enemies with bayonets, one trooper was stabbed just below the armpit, collapsing in agony the mans weight dragged the rifle out of his enemy's hands, who was swiftly shot at point blank by sergeant Castor, blood sprayed over him. Another man tried to stab the sergeant who just grabbed the mans skull with his bionic arm and crushed it. Harris swung his rifle butt into a traitor's nose, it collapsed with a sickening crack.

Hake charged through the engine room doors, there they where, planting explosives on the engine. Unarmed Hake charged into them with his shoulder, knocking the wind out of the first mans lungs. Reacting quickly the other man punched Hake, driving him to the ground, desperately reaching out to a nearby tool box Hake grabbed a wrench and swung wildly, the end burying itself into the mans head. Hake quickly stood and rounded on the next man, dripping with the blood of his last victim. Swinging for the head his adversary took a step forward and caught the wrench, rather than struggle for it Hake let go and strode forward landing a solid punch on the man's throat. Choking and spluttering he fell before finally falling silent.

Colonel Lawrence ran across the open field with his men, it was about five hundred yards before there was enough cover to escape. The enemy had formed a firing line behind them and where cutting them down at will. Huge explosions continued to rend gaping holes in the colonel's tattered forces. Men lost their footing with the shaking of the ground or the bits of their comrades. To his left ran the remnants of 1st squad, the most elite men in the entire army. On his right there was no one, they had all been gunned down. Another massive explosion went off nearby and when he looked back, 1st squad was no longer there.

"Ah lieutenant Hake," called the slight form of Colonel Evans. "What have you here?" he inquired gesturing towards the dead men Hake was carrying. "Saboteurs sir!" the colonels face dropped. "Ah, I'd heard something of the sort," the colonel scratched his head, "I fear our mission may unearth more bad than good."

Harris and the other survivors of the crash had been fighting hand to hand for nearly ten minutes but the tide had turned and the enemy began to run, just a couple at first then slowly they all broke and ran. Sergeant Castor quickly took stock, they had expended half their ammunition, they had lost three men, they had no information on enemy or friendly strengths and had no comm. gear! His professional opinion was that they where screwed. "Ok, let's move out. We can't linger here" he gestured to where the enemy had run. "They'll be back." Picking up their packs they set off. "Where are we going sarge?" asked Harris, his gun sliding in his hands due to the blood on the butt. "We go to the space port. Because our company will be there" Harris smiled at the thought of the port being in their hands. All the men lined up gloriously, next to zero casualties. It was a good thought.

Day one, men and equipment at start

Grenadiers, 300

Officers, 20

Air crew, 150

Valkires, 30

Colonel Lawrence collapsed against a tree stump. Las fire whipped all around, they would camp here tonight but the enemy wouldn't let up. They had tasted victory and were hungry for more. A distressed looking comms officer ran up to Lawrence and saluted. "Well don't stand on ceremony. What's the butcher's bill!" shouted the colonel his spirit destroyed utterly by the carnage. "Of the three hundred men that we came with, we have eleven squads left, none of which are at full strength, approximately sixty men in all" the colonels head fell into his hands at that figure. "of the twenty officers only four remain. Six Valkires remain and over one hundred air crew perished" the colonel dissolved into tears, all those men. And for what this shitty bit of woodland was all they held for it.

Day one, men and equipment at end

Grenadiers, 60 approx

Officers, 4

Air crew, 45 approx

Valkires, 6

That night was one of the most sombre nights in the history of the 5th grenadiers, despite casualties caused by minor skirmishes during the night the enemy where completely intact. It was a massacre by all standards. He cursed the man that ordered city camo, it was a bloody wood up here! One clerical error, over two hundred dead because of it. Tomorrow would be different.


	4. the spaceport

As the sun rose on the second day Colonel Lawrence picked up the comm. channel and contacted the fleet. In the comms room on the imperial Mars class Emperors glory, the gathered officers of the 7th hussars listened to the message. "_Down to sixty men, going to attempt the spaceport at twelve midday. _" through the crowd pushed warmaster Andrados, he was supreme commander on this campaign. "Negative Lawrence. You're a disgrace to the Imperium, the missions been scrubbed, sell your life dearly and the Emperor may receive you. Andrados out." The warmaster turned to the officers around him "anyone for a grass of port?" the assembled officers began to file out, a sullen mood in the air.

Lawrence slammed his fist against a tree. His anger was complete and consuming, how could one arrogant man leave the remnants of the best Kovnian regiment here to die. "Bloody off worlder!" screamed Lawrence barley controlling his tears. Then the comm. set kicked back into life.

"_Colonel Lawrence, are you there sir?"_

"Speaking."

"_I am lieutenant hake, 7th Kovnian dragoons_"

"Hake. Any relation?"

"_His first born_."

"Am I to be executed Mr. Hake"

"_Not today. Now I haven't the authority to countermand the warmaster. But me and my boys are coming regardless_."

"Opening hours at twelve"

"_Make mine a pint. Hake out_."

Day two, men and equipment at start

Grenadiers, 60 approx

Officers, 4

Air crew, 45 approx

Valkires, 6

The colonel smiled with fresh hope. This was his chance to regain his honour and that of his men. He marched over to where all the men he could contact had gathered. "Men, you are the bravest soldiers I have ever fought alongside." The small contingent smiled as cheering would alert the enemy. "However the warmaster, in his infinite lack of intellect has sold us out. He wants us to die to take away the foul smell left by this cock-up!" he looked at the men and then pointed to where the Emperors glory was. "But up there is one man who cares. One man who is defying his orders to get here. That man is lieutenant Hake" the men began whispering to one another, they had all heard about Hake and the battle at the basilica, he was a hero. And this hero was going to turn his back on orders for what remained of them, it filled their hearts with pride. "so at twelve the space port must be ready for his ship." "lets move out." The sixty men of the grenadiers advanced in skirmish order out towards the edge of the level. "now then men, split into fives and make your way there." As one the men split and headed off in different directions.

Harris's feet where burning, shoots of white hot pain began to pass through his shins. Though he wouldn't show it in front of his comrades he was in agony. They had trekked all night to the port only to find it undisturbed and fully garrisoned, so they set off trying to locate the remainder of their company. Suddenly there was a loud explosion and they set off at double time in that direction. He just hoped that what they found would be good.

One trooper was blasted over the side of the hive. About two hundred miles separated him from the floor that he plummeted towards. One of the marauding Leman Russ battle tanks had happened upon a group of five and was now shelling this entire section of the level in a vain attempt to finish them off. Fortunately they where so spread that only a couple of shells had caused any damage.

Harris and the others burst from the wood land to see the rear of the Leman Russ. Acting first Harris grabbed his las cell recharger, it was a necessary piece of field kit for grenadiers, and placed it under the tanks shell and fell back. Then from a distance he shot at it, nothing happened. The tank, now aware of their presence began to turn its turret. The whole squad now began to fire at the charger until, with a massive boom the tank was ripped apart. The explosion penetrated the tank detonating its ammunition stores. Shrapnel flew in every direction, one piece from the vehicles hull sheared sergeant Castor's bionic arm in half.

The spaceport was now coming into view. It was about four miles away and its bulk was visible even now. The remainder of the advance went surprisingly well by all accounts. Only one mile remained by eleven. Harris and the unit he was with had been posted as scouts. He kept a sharp watch as did all the others. "Get down" whispered a man to his left. Just up a head in a clearing was an enemy autocannon position. "I'll get it." Whispered Harris, slowly but surely he dragged his body through the brush on the left flank and began rounding the position. Then before he realised there was only fifty yards to go, but no cover. Quickly he shot up and charged towards the position. The traitors in the bunker desperately tried to swing the cannon round but it was too late. Combat knife drawn, Harris began to carve up the undefended traitors as the company marched past.

Colonel Lawrence waited for the recon team to return. "About forty men sir." Reported the scout. The colonel considered this, "pass me the comm. link." Putting the headset on, he searched the frequencies. On the bridge of the _light of salvation_ Hake paced the floor. As of yet he had heard nothing, and if they didn't go in soon the warmaster would recall them. Just as he had hoped the comms channel filled with noise. "_Hake, we are now down to about fifty. We can clear one landing bay for you. Land on bay number three. The Emperor protects. Lawrence out._" Having made sure the pilots knew where to go Hake set of to his platoon. They would be landing under fire. They needed to prepare.

Gunfire echoed around the massive interiors of the spaceport, platform three was almost overrun. Grenadiers with flamers where rushing forward and clearing enemy defences before the main bulk overran them. Harris took a round to the shoulder that penetrated his armour, he fell tears welling in his eyes. But something inside said, no not now, not after everything, your going to live. As quickly as he fell Harris was on his feet again. A shadow began to fill the port as the _light of salvation _slid into bay number three. Colonel Lawrence began directing the defence of un-loading troops. Taking up the once enemy barricades the remaining grenadiers prepared to hold out against the some two hundred enemy re-enforcements pilling into the facility. Suddenly explosions ripped through the densely packed ranks of the enemy as the hammer of Kovnia, a Leman Russ slid out of the landing craft. Still they came on running into the guns of the Grenadiers, volley after volley of hellgun rounds dropped the foremost attackers, and massive explosions continued to smite the enemy mass as two more Leman Russ's slid out of the craft. Rapidly dwindling in number and facing superior firepower the enemy tucked tail and ran.

Hake smiled. He had been watching the conflict from the Bridge of the _light of salvation._ Slowly the chimeras of his platoon began to roll of the deployment ramp, quickly Hake ran down to the last chimera and stood on its turret. Peaked cap perfectly straight, greatcoat flowing a cigar in his mouth. Hake, hero of Kovnia rolled out of the ship. Suddenly the port was filled with cheering and applause. Harris stood up and began scanning the chimeras and then he saw him; he was standing on the rearmost chimera. Harris's heart lifted at the sight. It really was Hake, and with him they would succeed. The cheering began to die down as Hake dismounted and tried to find Lawrence, then a large stormtrooper began to force his way through the crowd. From the look of him Hake could tell he was a career stormtrooper, he was army from the shaving of his regulation hair to the shine of his boots. Over one shoulder was slung his rifle, also in perfect condition. On the other was Colonel Lawrence who was bleeding heavily. The stormtrooper stood to attention "I'm sergeant Castor, I thing he's leaving us." Hake looked at Lawrence and could tell that if he wasn't seen to soon he would die. "Let's get him on the transport and get him out." Said Hake looking back to the sergeant, "he's lucky to have you." Slowly Hake put out his right hand, the sergeant went to shake it then realised he was missing half of his right. "I think you had better go to" Hake quickly began writing a note with some stuff from his kit. He handed it to Castor "that entitles you to any implant you want." The sergeant saluted again and marched into the _light of salvation. _

Dawson dismounted his chimera with his unit. It felt strange giving orders but it was also long overdue. Forming a perimeter on the edge of the instillation would be an impossible task, so the squads of Hake's platoon took advance scouting positions with their chimeras as a way of retreat.

Now they faced a problem. They where all but cut off, soon the palace guard would mass in some organisation to attack the port. If that wasn't enough but the grenadiers had lost their superior officer. Hake jumped back on top of his chimera. "men of the 5th grenadiers. Colonel Lawrence is currently out of action. Who is your new commander" the response that he got would forever be burned onto his memory as the last thing he would have expected. The room began to fill with chanting, Hake! Hake! Hake! The pride that he felt was beyond description. "You do me too much honour, brave men of the 5th. Surely there is one amongst you more worthy!" but their minds where made. "Form up!" shouted Hake and as one they formed up into perfect parade ground formation. There was just over fifty of them left, "I want you split into five units. Each unit is to support each unit of hussars." Almost without thinking the men began to file into units and march out to the perimeter. Striding back to his command unit Hake gestured to his new comms officer, "We need more men."

Lieutenant Gaynor sat in the rubble of the highway. The enemy on this level had been all but destroyed, and yet the entire army had stalled. It was as if someone didn't want them to capture the hive, other than the enemy. An exasperated looking man came running over to him with the comm. set, "its lieutenant Hake sir" gasped the men pushing the headset into his hands.

"_Gaynor, are you there_?"

"I am old friend."

"_How do you fancy a piece of the enemy_."

"Convince me!"

"_How about joint command in the attack on the governors palace_"

"As long as he's not some twelve foot blood sucking daemon!"

"_I don't think there should be any fear of that_!"

"Well in that case I'm yours!"

"_Good. A flight of Valkires will pick you up. Hake out._"

"What was it sir?" inquired one of the younger men in his platoon. "Its just Hake blatantly disregarding orders again" he smiled at the younger mans quizzical looks "get ready to leave! Where going to the governor's palace" men began hastily gathering equipment, Gaynor paced back and forth. If he survives this it will be promotion for sure.

Day two, men and equipment at midday.

Grenadiers, 53

Hussars, 58

Officers, 1

Air crew, 45 approx

Valkires, 6

Leman Russ tanks, 3

"It's not enough." Sighed Hake. If they where going to face an unknown number of enemy across a fifty mile square area he needed more men. Lots more. "Get me in contact with Colonel Evans." The comm. operator worked with a speed that would put Dawson to shame.

"_Colonel Evans here_"

"Its lieutenant Hake sir. We got through and now hold the port. Minimal casualties"

"_Jolly good show_!"

"But we need the rest of the 7th if we're to end this war!"

"_But the warmaster will never allow it_."

"Bypass him!"

"_I couldn't_!"

"It will save thousands of lives."

The channel went silent for a moment.

"_Be there in two hours. Evans out_."

Colonel Evans marched down the corridors of the Emperors glory with grim determination. How could he disembark two hundred and fifty men secretly? The answer was he couldn't. Getting out his personal link to his officers he gave the order, "all men to transports, be ready to leave in thirty minuets!" rounding the corner Evans was confronted by the last thing he would ever have wanted to, the warmaster grabbed his shoulder. "What are you doing Evans" a cool malice dripping from his words. "I'm going to save this entire army" he tried to push past but Andrados just stood there. "The 7th are ship bound. For the rest of the campaign" smiled the warmaster. The Colonel however was finished with pleasantries. "Heretic, scum!" shouted Evans. The warmaster just stood there and laughed "where's your proof?" shocked Evans reacted the only way he knew how, drawing his bolt pistol he put one round, point blank between the Traitors eyes. Shouting into the comm. link "be prepared for emergency evacuation, there's treachery afoot" but even then he could hear the sound of fighting over the link. The ships crew where going to fight before they let the 7th escape.

The sound of Valkires began to fill the space port as Gaynors troops began to land and disembark. Gaynor voice could be heard through the din giving his orders. "All squads are to re-enforce the perimeter!" just as the other men before them the 209th pathfinders ran to their positions, a sense of purpose driving them forward. "At least we have a bloody perimeter now!" growled Hake, he and Gaynor had made a command post at the back with their two command squads and their equipment. "I hope your Colonel Evans gets here!" shouted Gaynor over the din of Valkire engines. "we should find a use for those damn Valkires." Commented Hake marching up to the assembled pilots. "Take your ships back down the hive and bring any men you can. Give my authority!" the pilots ran back to their charges and began to depart. Suddenly a space faring interceptor roared into the space port, its exhausted pilot bolted across the bay towards their position. "sirs, the warmaster is a heretic, the Emperors glory is in traitor hands!" shocked by this sudden news Hake questioned the man. "what about Evans?" his face a mask of confusion. "Evans shot the warmaster and has managed to escape with the 7th hussars as well as the 12th infantry who where on guard duty. Almost two hundred of the ships crew have also left with him." Hake quickly did the maths and the answer was good. There was now only the problem on the Emperors glory. "fly to port Joseph in the next sub sector. Tell them what happened." The pilot nodded and ran back to his vessel.

Day two, men and equipment at end.

Grenadiers, 53

Hussars, 58

Pathfinders, 49

Officers, 7

Air crew, unknown.

Valkires, 5

Leman Russ tanks, 3

Day two, re-enforcements on the way.

Hussars, 250 approx.

Reg. infantry, 300 approx.

Naval ratings, 200 approx.

Officers, 40 approx.

Leman Russ tanks, 30 approx.

Hake sat down and studied the numbers. This was more than enough men to flood the entire level. Tomorrow they would capture the grounds for the Emperor and once the grounds are taken, they will strike at the Palace.


End file.
